EddieD222
Eddie was a Lunar Child who appeared on the Lunar Children Forums. He appears to be fairly dedicated to the cult and has very little interest outside of it. His profile implies that he kills people for the cult, though it is never elaborated on. Eddie was never seen after the forums were purged, making his fate uncertain. Description Eddie comes off as a fairly detached individual. Based on their bio, they care very little for anything other than doing dirty work for the cult - work that appears to involve killing people. They also seem to have a short temper as they're seen getting snappy over the subject of holy titles in a thread on the forums. It's also clear that he holds no value for human life, claiming that it's very easy to kill someone. History Eddie was first seen on the Lunar Children Forums. He describes himself on his bio as someone who is completely bored and tired with life. He says the only thing he looks forward to is his "killing assignments", implying he is some sort of assassin or executioner for the Lunar Children. He is later seen replying to a thread created by Kalfu9000 who claims he wishes to commit suicide and go on a shooting spree. Eddie tells Kalfu that people are a cancer on the world, and that nothing will matter once they're all dead. He says that the only people who matter are those who follow Luna. Eddie later asks about holy titles and how to get one. Jinn informs him that holy titles are given out to cultists who please Patrem and Luna, though some members prefer not to use them. This annoys Eddie and he questions the point of holy names in the first place. After the forums are purged, Eddie is never seen again. His fate has never been confirmed. Conversations Forum Post 1 Eddie questions the nature of holy names. EddieD222: "ya know I have honestly wondered for a while, what are the reasons for the holy names and what exactly do you have to do to earn one?" _jinn_: "You simply have to perform actions that appease the mother or father and you can earn a holy title in this way, you will be given a name transcribed from across the parallelos and to one of our listening devices." _jinn_: "If you have never seen a listening device, you can find an example of one in the blood moon ritual video." EddieD222: "Well what the hell are the point of the names anyways?" EddieD222: "I mean Douglas for example transcended he is a living knight of the mothers honor why the fuck is he still called by his birth name!?" Jie_Lin_HunterL: "Its perfectly possible to choose not to hold a holy name and continue with your birth name." Jie_Lin_HunterL: "Actually, Regiminis nearly did that if I recall, but we have all called him that so long I can't even remember what his name was before that." Forum Post 2 Eddie shows his disdain for others and the world. EddieD222: "Hey kid don't even worry about it, all of these worthless pieces of shit are just that." EddieD222: "They don't know Luna, and don't wanna know her either." EddieD222: "They are cancer to this damned parallelos." EddieD222: "But you know what? It doesn't matter if you're smart, dumb, ugly, pretty... it's all the same once you're dead!" EddieD222: "And hey, its like I always say, killing a person ain't no big deal. Just put the gun to their head... pow!" Forum Bio Eddie introduces himself as a killer. "Tired of fucking life, can't wait to get given my next killings assignment. Praise Luna when that time finally comes." Trivia * Eddie is a reference a character of the same name from the game Silent Hill 2. Some of Eddie's posts on the Lunar Children forums are direct lines from the game. Category:Characters